Why Can't It Be?
by LuvLots-XoXo
Summary: What if Gwen's mother decides to move out of NY? Can Peter and Gwen save their relationship? Or will she move and start a new life without him? Sequel to No Matter.


**Gwen's POV**

_A 1000kg car accelerates from rest to 10 m/s, gaining 50kJ of energy. Viewed from the reference frame of a bus passing in the opposite direction the car accelerates from 10m/s to 20m/s, gaining 150kJ of energy. How much energy has the engine produced each case?_

Hmpff!, I huffed, as I closed my physics book. My brain is too tired to handle any more problems. I had been doing hardcore physics for an hour.

I looked out of my window and saw the beautiful sight of the park. I could be hanging out with my boyfriend right now. But instead, I'm stuck in my room for the whole freaking week!

_**Flashback**_

_I went to the kitchen for a snack, right after Peter took me home from our date. _

_"Where have you been?", an icy voice said behind me._

_Crap! I slowly turned around...to face my mother._

_"Ughh..", I stammered. _

_"C'mon think, Gwen, think!", I thought, frantically._

_"I just took a midnight walk, mom. I felt I needed some fresh air"_

_"Hmm.. Then if you came from your walk, then you should've came in from the front door. I've been here the whole night, there is no way you could have entered quietly"_

_"Unless...some so called superhero brought you home?, she asked, eying me intently._

_I shifted nervously. I looked down at the floor. It's no use. She knows about everything. I slowly nodded._

_"Young lady, you are grounded for a whole week", she shouted at me._

_"But, Mom!", I complained._

_"No buts! Now, go to your room!"_

_I followed, hesitatingly. I slammed my door with a bang. _

Now, here I am grounded, just for seeing Peter. It's not fair!

* * *

_***Later, that night***_

**Peter's POV**

I decided to go visit Gwen tonight. I haven't seen her all day, and I'm starting to get worried.

"Peter? Where are you going?", Aunt May asked, as I passed the living room.

"I'm gonna go visit somebody, Aunt May!"

"Ok. Well, come back early", she shouted, as I went out of the door.

I changed into my suit and used my biocable to swing through the city. Within minutes, I was in front of Gwen's apartment. I started to climb to her fire exit.

I saw Gwen sitting on her bed. She smiled brightly, and opened the window.

"Hey!", she greeted.

I kissed her cheek.

"I'll take that as a greeting", she giggled. I took this chance to tickle her. I knew she was very ticklish.

"No!...Peter!...Stop!", she said, in between giggles.

I tickled her until we landed on her bed, me on top of her. We both blushed at our position. I quickly rolled off to my side.

"Where were you after school today? I was worried", I asked as we calmed down.

"Sorry, but I'm grounded this week. Mom caught me after our date"

"I'm so sorry, Gwen. It's my fault. I should've brought you home earlier"

"Nonsense! I enjoyed that night with you"

"Really?", he asked, grinning mischievously.

"More than you could ever imagine", I replied.

He leaned forward to kiss me.

"Gwen! Dinner's ready!", my brother shouted behind my door, interrupting our moment.

"Go! I'll see you tomorrow morning!", I rushed, pushing him out of the window.

He nodded, kissing me quickly. Then jumped out of sight.

* * *

_***A couple of days later***_

**Gwen's POV**

"So..", my mom said, breaking the silence, as we ate our dinner.

"As you all know, I am being promoted"

"We know! You told us like a million times already!", my little brother groaned.

I kicked him and gave him the shut-up look.

"As I was saying, my boss surprised me this morning. And he told me that I am being transferred to Chicago!"

Me and my brothers gasped. Yeah sure, it was a great thing for my mom. But for us, it isn't. We have so much things here that we don't want to leave behind. Memories we wanted to cherish all the time. People who we don't want to be away from.

"Well? Isn't that great?! You guys always wanted to go to Chicago!"

"Yeah, mom. Back when I was 7!"

"It'll be fun! New friends, new school, new environment. But in no time, you'd forget about those horrible times here...or people"

I felt my heart sank. No! I couldn't bear to be away from Peter! I just can't!

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"May I be excused?", I mumbled, and stood up from my chair.

I rushed out of the house quickly. I just needed to be alone. I found myself walking in the park, and I finally let the tears fall. My eyesight got blurry from crying, but I didn't stop walking. Soon, I collapsed on a bench, kneeling, and my hands on my face. After hours of crying, I soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

I ran to a secluded alley to change out of my suit. I spent all night catching bandits. And I'm craving for a good night's rest.

After I changed, I decided to take the shortcut in the park. It was very dark, I'm sure no human eye can make their way home. But thanks to my super-natural abilities, I can see quite well.

As I was walking, I saw a faint figure of a girl's body. Curious, I walked towards it to take a closer look. I was completely shocked when I saw the woman's face.

"Gwen?!", I gasped, my eyes widening like saucers. The first question that popped into my mind was: Why the heck was she here?!

I ran to her and tried to wake her up.

"Gwen?..Gwen?.."I whispered frantically, shaking her shoulder.

"Hmmm...", she whimpered, waking up.

Only then, I noticed that her face was tear-streaked and her eyes were bloodshot red.

"Peter? Why are you here?", she asked softly, looking down on her lap

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question? Why on earth are you here in the middle of the night?!, I asked, raising my voice.

"I must have fallen asleep", she whispered, still not looking at me.

I caressed her face. "Gwen, look at me", I ordered.

She looked up with sad eyes.

"Why are you here?", I asked, gently this time.

She didn't answer me. Instead, she broke down into sobs.

I panicked. "Shush..", I said, trying to comfort her. "I'm right here, baby"

She continued to sob into my chest. I know something is up when Gwen is unhappy. But seeing my girl cry! It's definitely a big problem.

I rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to try to calm her down. And after a few minutes, she did stop.

"Gwen, I'm gonna ask you one more time. What happened to you?"

She shook her head no. I sighed.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'll take you home", I offered, realizing she was getting drowsy.

She nodded. And I scooped her up in my arms, her hands immediately wrapping around my neck.

In a couple of minutes, we were in her bedroom. I laid her on the bed.

"Get some rest, babe. You've gone through a lot today"

I stood up to leave. But then I felt her hand on my arm.

"No, Peter...please..stay", she whispered.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and scooted over to give me some space in her bed.

"Please? For me?", she asked again.

"If you insist, darling", I said.

I laid down beside her. My hands went around her waist pulling her closer, and her head resting on my chest.

I tilted her head up, and kissed her sweetly.

"Good night, Gwen", I said.

"I love you, Peter", she replied, snuggling closer to me.

It only took a matter of seconds for us to fall asleep.

* * *

_***The next morning***_

**Gwen's POV**

I woke up with a headache. I sat up and realized Peter was gone. I also noticed a folded sheet of paper on top of my bedside table.

It read:

Hey, beautiful! I couldn't wake you up. You were like an angel sleeping. I left early so Aunt May and your mother won't be suspicious. Talk to me when you're ready. Love you!

I smiled. And re-read the note multiple times. I stopped when I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Gweny? Are you alright?", my mom asked as she entered my room.

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine", I lied.

"Sweetie, I know it's going to be difficult. But you have to know that this is for your own good. You can't be with someone who has danger on his tail all the time. Obey me and your father, Gwen. We know what's best for you"

"No, it's ok. I get it. You want to make my life even more miserable. I love him, mom. Even if it means getting killed easily. He is my life. You have to understand that and let me be happy"

She sighed. "I'm sorry...But I can't let you do that. It's official. We're moving to Chicago" She left without a word no more.

I snatched my phone and called Peter. He needs to know I'm moving.

"Hey, Peter. It's me, Gwen"

"Gwen, baby? What's up?"

"I have to talk to you about something"

"Sure, babe. I'll be there in a few", he said, hanging up.

I waited for him to arrive. In a few moments, I saw a him climbing up. I let him in and we sat on my bed.

"So, Gwen. What are we gonna talk about?"

I touched his cheek, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Peter...We're moving..", I whispered.

"What?! But why?! When?!"

"My mom told us about it last night. That's when you saw me at the park"

"Gwen..your not gonna leave me are you? I'm not gonna take it"

I shushed him with my finger. "I wouldn't dream of it", I told him, determinedly.

He cupped my face, and pulled me in for a kiss. It was passionate and needy. It turned even deeper. Until he pulled away.

"I love you", he said, nuzzling his nose to mine.

"As I love you, my superhero", leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

_***A few days later***_

***Phone rings***

Helen picks it up.

"Stacy residence, Helen speaking"

"The plan is all set. We'll distract the boy. Remember the payment", a deep voice stated at the end of the line.

"Excellent. We'll be moving this Friday", she replied as she hung up.

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

"What's the plan, Gwen?", Peter asked.

"We leave on Friday. All you have to do is take me away from here that day. Mom would not dare stay. I overheard that if she wasn't in Chicago by Saturday, she would get fired"

"But you'll be all alone in the house. And I'm quite sure your mom already sold it"

"Peter, I'm eighteen. I can take care of myself. I'll just rent another apartment. Besides, there is still some money left in my visa account. I'll work in Oscorp, that way I would earn some money"

"Alright, I'll do it"

I smiled and pressed a chaste kiss on his cheeks.

* * *

_***Moving day***_

I went to my bedroom to wait for Peter. I've been calling him multiple times, but he's not picking up. And the worse part is: we're leaving soon!

"C'mon, Peter. I know you'll come", I chanted over and over.

My bags are already packed. So are my brothers'. I heard the moving van pull up in the driveway.

"Gwen, it's time to leave!", my mother yelled.

I felt a tear fall from my eyes. I tried to wipe it away, but more fell. I furiously picked up my suitcase, and went downstairs to leave.

"Peter, you made me hope on nothing"

Before I stepped into the car, I took one last glance at my bedroom.

"Goodbye, Peter. I wish I could bid you farewell personally. But since you don't care...", I thought, crying even harder.

I slammed the car's door shut and we drove away.

* * *

_***The same day***_

**Peter's POV**

I woke up with my head throbbing with pain. I sat up and only then did I realize I was in some kind of an old, abandoned gymnasium. I looked around confused. Suddenly, I remembered what had happened before I was here.

_I was walking to Gwen's house. I was taking the shortcut of an alley, since I was running late. Suddenly, 10 black-suited men appeared before me. All of them had masks on their faces, which makes it even harder to identify them. Before I could think, they fired bullets at me. I quickly did my best to dodge each one of them. _

_Knowing I was distracted, three muscular men came up from behind me. Two of them held my hands behind me, and the other had put a handkerchief under my nose. I thought it smelt funny. But then I realized what it was.._

"_Drug!", I thought._

_But before I could pull away from their grasp, I felt myself blacking out. _

I snapped out of my flashback. But then I remembered something else..

"Oh, no! Gwen!"

I scrambled to my feet. Apparently, the kidnappers didn't bother to tie me up. I guess they found out I didn't have any valuables with me.

I ran as fast as I could to Gwen's home, hoping they still didn't leave.

"_Oh, Gwen! Please forgive me", tears forming in my eyes. I would never forgive myself for this._

When I reached her apartment, I noticed that it was empty. I called her name several times, hoping she was still here. But, of course, no reply. I entered her bedroom, but found it empty as well. As I turned around to leave, I noticed a picture frame on her table.

Eager, I picked it up. It was a picture of us at the prom. My hands were on her waist, and her hands were around my neck. It seemed like we were dancing. I also noticed an elegant writing just below the picture. I recognized it as Gwen's. It read: I love you…Goodbye..

I held the object tightly. I wish I was there to bid her goodbye. But I wasn't. And I can't do anything about it.

"_I love you too, Gwen, and goodbye", I whispered, hugging the photo._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**  
_

_**I'm planning to turn this into a mini-series. But I would be posting it as individual stories. Please REVIEW!**  
_


End file.
